The present invention relates to an adjustment device particularly for adjusting the flexing stroke or the inclination of ski boots.
Various devices are currently known which allow to adjust the technical characteristics of a ski boot such as the front or rear support degree, the extent of the flexing stroke or the longitudinal inclination of the quarter with respect to the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,842 discloses a ski boot wherein the adjustment of the longitudinal inclination between the quarter and the shell of a front-entry boot is provided by means of two separate plates, one coupled to the quarter and the other to the shell, having a region of superimposition at which an eccentric is associated.
This known device has, however, some disadvantages, among which there is a condition of unstable equilibrium of the position of the eccentric while skiing.
This may cause the sudden disengagement of the eccentric from its selected position, the adjustment of the inclination being thus lost.
German patent DE 2807371 discloses the use of at least one eccentric having its rotation point located at the shell or at the quarter of a ski boot wherein the quarter is pivotally fixed to the shell.
Also in this case, however, the use of the eccentric, which adjusts the inclination of the quarter with respect to the shell, leads to a condition of unstable equilibrium, while from an ergonomic viewpoint to rotate the eccentric the skier has to exert a fatiguing torsional movement with the arm.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, this same Assignee filed a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/000785 on Jan. 5, 1987, disclosing a support adjuster for ski boot quarters the peculiarity whereof resides in the fact that it comprises a shaped body which embraces at least one portion of the leg of the skier and is supported at the upper end of the quarter of a ski boot, and in that it has removable locking means for the location of said shaped body with respect to said quarter.
Though this adjuster is undoubtedly effective, it is however complicated from a manufacturing point of view and is therefore little economical.